vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rise of The Immortal
[[Nicholas]] had kidnapped the descandant of [[Gaia]], [[Xavier]] and had him immobilized for the moment. " It's okay young warlock raise [[Ciro]] than be on your way " , He drove his car to the area of the ritual. He placed the candles and the sacrifices, 10 warlocks and 10 humans along with 10 vampires. They were all lined up on the wooden pole's gagged and bleeding from the stomach the blood flowing into the chamber. He looked into the eyes of the warlock and compelled him , " You will do this spell " , Xavier began to read the chant, " Gusia, ARUIA soia nokaw anot annu afrulo CIRO!!! " , A hole appeared and suddenly rain fell and rocks and flames erupted lightning bolts struck the sacrifices each. A young man stepped out and ran to the first human drinking her blood until it was all gone. He than snapped off her head and dropped it. He than moved on to the next human biting her wrist and drinking quickly than digging in fast, He pulled away than snapped her neck. The young man wiped the blood off of his mouth and grinned. " Pain is gain and being stuck in a hell-hole with beings so evil you would'nt dare to disrespect because they''ll tear your head off and feed it to their cronies " , The boy grinned and focused silently on the boy Nicholas. He gritted his teeth and fell on his knees as the blood spurted out his eyes and mouth. " STO--PP......I-Itt " , Nicholas dropped to the ground. Ciro walked off into the woods toward the howling.'' It had been two hours and [[Mitchell]] was waiting for his vampire assistant, to return with news hopefully the cult of Starrk were not trying to revive him or give him a host. Mitchell walked outside after hearing a noise and on his grass stood a young teenager boy. " Get off my lawn boy " , The boy smirked and sped toward Mitchell. The boy tackled Mitchelll with tremendous strength and held him there. " The name's Ciro and do you know were I can find [[Mal-El]] " , Mitchell stared in horror as the boy overpowered him. " I'm trying to find him myself " , Ciro got up and walked into the house pouring himself some classic whiskey and sipped slowly. " This is a weak drink my friend " , Ciro walked up to Mitchell and quickly snapped his neck. He walked out and left, running into a boy. The boy quickly kicked at Ciro who dodged and stuck his hand in his heart squeezing lightly. " Hybrid I sense but also a Primordial Werewolf interesting.....Part vampire " , He dropped the boy and left. Ciro arrived at Bonnie's house and ran up stairs, he dashed into the bedroom but only saw a struggle. A man stood in the corner. Ciro compelled him to find his daughter, " NOW GO! " , Ciro had been awake for a little time and he felt almost brand-new.